Diskussion:The Tale of Tiger Claw/@comment-2.247.64.22-20170214040928
Alopex ist einfach der Hammer! Natürlich bleibt die IDW-Alopex einer meiner liebsten Tiermutanten in den IDW-Comics. Seit ihrem ersten Auftritt in Raphael (IDW Micro-Series) habe ich sie praktisch ins Herz geschlossen. Bin froh, dass mit ihr alles gut geworden ist. Eigentlich hätte ich Polarfuchs erwartet (wie ihr IDW-Pendant), da ja sich der Name Alopex von Alopex lapogus, den wissenschaftlichen Namen für Polarfuchs, ableitet. Die 2012-Alopex ist ganz schön schnell, aber ich glaube sie könnte trotzdem Schwierigkeiten haben es mit The Flash (DC Comics) und Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) aufzunehmen. Was für eine Episode, endlich auf Englisch: Tiger Claws Vergangenheit holt ihn ein, Splinters geniale Technik der Betrunkenen Faust, April hat eine düstere Vorsehung in Bezug auf Casey (ein klassischer Fall von Präkognition), zwei verfluchte Klingen, eine tragische Vergangenheit (aus zwei Kindern werden Mutanten, dann Zirkusartisten, Attentäter und schließlich Todfeinde, weil Alopex meint, dass Takeshi/Tiger Claw ihr Leben zerstört hätte, wenn das keine Tragödie ist. Dass Takeshi/Tiger Claw ihr Bruder ist habe ich schon vermutet. Bruder gegen Schwester, ein zeitloses Drama) und was am Ende mit Tiger Claw passiert ist, da sage ich einfach nur Jaime Lannister lässt grüßen. Tiger Claw menschlicher Name lautet Takeshi, war wohl für ihn merkwürdig nach vielen Jahren den Klang seines menschlichen Namens gehört zu haben. Tiger Claw (Takeshi) und Alopex waren einfach nur Kinder wie alle anderen, doch dann durchschreiten sie von Neugier erfüllt in ein Kraang-Portal und geraten in der Gewalt der Kraang. Ihre Familie muss sicher geglaubt haben, dass sie entführt, weggelaufen oder gar getötet und irgendwo verscharrt worden sind. Grob weiß ich, wann Vermisste in Japan für tot erklärt werden können. Vermisste werden nach sieben Jahren für tot erklärt und wenn jemand während eines Unfalls oder einer Katastrophe verschwindet, dann wird die vermisste Person nach einem Jahr für tot erklärt. Ich weiß nicht, welche Regelungen für vermisste Minderjährige gilt. In Deutschland jedenfalls kann eine vermisste Person unter 25 Jahren nicht für tot erklärt werden und laut § 7 VerschG wird eine Person, die aufgrund eines anderen Unglückfalls verschollen ist nach einem Jahr für tot erklärt. Takeshi wird in einen Tigermutanten und seine Schwester in einen Fuchsmutanten verwandelt. Kann mir ausmalen wie viele Tränen die beiden vergossen haben müssen bis die sich damit abgefunden haben und es nicht wagten wieder in ihr einstiges Heimatdorf zurückzukehren. Wie lange sie wohl gebraucht haben in einen Spiegel zu sehen, ohne eine Gänsehaut zu bekommen. Ob sie sich je gefragt haben wie sie als erwachsene Menschen aussehen würden? Ein Spiegel, der ein unbestechliches Medium ist, zeigt nicht ihre wahre Gestalt, was für ein Drama. Ich gebe zu, dass ich etwas Mitleid mit den beiden habe. Aber sie würden mit Sicherheit kein Mitleid haben wollen. Und die Chance wieder Menschen zu werden würde sie ablehnen, sie würden mit Sicherheit nicht auf die Vorzüge ihrer Mutation verzichten wollen, an die sie sich all die Jahre angewöhnt haben. Wenn sie nach so vielen Jahren wieder Menschen werden würden, dann wäre es wohl für sie sehr ernüchternd. Alopex Worte "Ich weiß die Wahrheit über unsere Eltern." impliziert wohl, dass Tiger Claw die eigenen Eltern getötet haben muss. Weil er sicher glaubte, so ihnen die schmerzliche Wahrheit, dass sie Mutanten sind, zu ersparen. Wenn dein Bruder sündigt, so weise ihn zurecht; und wenn er es bereut, vergib ihm. Lukas 17, 3b Wer aber seinen Bruder hasst, ist in der Finsternis. Er geht in der Finsternis und weiß nicht, wohin er geht; denn die Finsternis hat seine Augen blind gemacht. - Erster Brief des Johannes 2,11 Im Zustand des Hasses sind Frauen gefährlicher als Männer. Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche (1844-1900) Ein Bruder muss kein Kain sein. Manfred Hinrich (1926-2015) Rache ist ein schlechter Ratgeber. Nol van Paul in "Der Gruselbus" (2005) Hoffe, dass Alopex in der fünften Staffel noch mal auftreten wird.